


Edelgard Celebrates Her Own Way

by BronzeHeart (BronzeHeat)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Edelgard is absolutely insatiable, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, You're Edelgard in this fic? Lucky you!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeHeat/pseuds/BronzeHeart
Summary: After winning a war spanning nearly half a decade, Edelgard finds an indescribable emptiness fill her. Willing to see things through to the end, she realizes she still has some lingering regrets still plaguing her mind, and body. Deciding to be honest with herself in order to fulfill one other goal she wishes to meet. But basically that entails having sex with her friends.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Petra Macneary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Edelgard Celebrates Her Own Way

All of us, how far we've come. The near impossible things we've done, almost out of an old storybook. My beloved companions, my beloved Byleth.

It's over now, isn't it? They all had dreams of their own they can still pursue, but my dream is all dried up. I feel... Apathetic.

So much work for those moments of seeing it through. Abandoning so much to gain it all. And now that I have, what can I say? What can I do? See it through to the bitter end I suppose.

To the bitter end, huh?

As I sit here, thinking to myself, bored, I look around at the attendants. Thinking to myself about my future, now.

So Byleth, huh? What have I sacrificed in order to win? Probably years of happiness with you. My biggest regret. The urges I had multiple times throughout the years, to leap into your arms and confess my love. To put all of the war stuff aside for a while and just focus on my feelings.

My feelings. That's right, how could I be so stupid? Those are the few things I have unresolved. The mixed and myriad feelings for my comrades, my good friends.

The boys, my trusted and dear Hubert, the man who is like an older brother.

The girls of course, Byleth whomst is on a pedestal in my mind above all others, Lysithea the prodigy above even me who abandoned her house and followed me diligently on my quest, Petra who I owe so much to, the meek but strong Bernadetta -- Bernie as I'd like to be so improper to call her, and last but not least in presence the eccentric and confident Dorothea.

They're all so amazing. Like perfect models of heroes. Beautiful and strong. I couldn't be more proud to all of the friends I've made. Yet now... The past few days, to think of where it must've come from... Yes, I suppose so...

When I let go of all of the weight of my dream, I felt an urge surge up within me.

A carnal and silly, improper and vulgar urge.

To see to them like a voracious woman of lust.

Would they mind? I reason. If I just ask, would I be surprised? The tension, surely it's not just me?

But another part of me knows, believes deeply, trying to snap out that unreasonable greedy and selfish part of my brain:

"They don't like you like that. They look up to you. Stop being so narcissistic. Just because YOU want it to doesn't mean they do -- and besides, just asking will ruin everything."

Everything.

Even if I've accomplished my goal, is it still pointless if they aren't satisfied?

Will they be satisfied if I keep these feelings to myself? Yes. That's a reason I can convince myself... To just ask. Eventually.

"Hmph. I'm going to go eat dinner. I trust it's prepared?" I say, looking to one of my servants, who nods. "Aye ma'am."

I head down to the banquet hall. I feel myself resolved slightly as I head into a side chamber. A chamber dedicated to housing the meals of those that were formerly of the Black Eagle house. My closest and most trusted advisers and vassals. They're not all here right now in the city, but I suppose it's just out of habit that I head there now.

As I walk in I see the lavish new carvings of the old castle. But it doesn't catch my eye as much as the people already sat, eating: Byleth, Petra, Dorothea, Lysithea.

They're all here!

"W-what are you guys doing here?" I asked, looking around. I'm shocked obviously.

Petra speaks up, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she does so with her big and genuine smile. She's a simple woman, but she's as earnest as they come.

"We were here to speak with some of the lawmakers about fleshing out our duties. We thought we'd drop by and pay a visit. You must be lonely, we thought."

Lysithea holds up a finger before dropping it quickly. I quirk a brow at her.

"I'm used to having to add things to clarify what she said."

Petra giggles. "Well I'm not the girl I first was when I came to Garreg Mach."

"I don't think any of us are anymore." Bernie says softly with a wistful sigh, a sigh of nostalgia for simpler days.

"Well it's great to see you all." I say with a curt bow of my head. A habit -- a sign of respect I've been showing to many officials as we've been organizing the takeover the remaining territories.

"Ah, El. It's great to see you as well." Byleth says, gently touching my shoulder with a hand. I feel my heart warm immediately. A physical presence of heat shooting throughout my body.

"But for now let's eat. I'm positively famished." Dorothea says as she takes a bite full of food, before stopping. "Should we have not started eating yet?"

After a joined giggle, we exchange pleasantries. We eat for a while, and once the meal is done, I suppose I haven't said much, because Byleth shakes my shoulder and looks at me concerned.

"What's wrong, El?" She says in her soft and simple way. I blush and swallow. There's actually been one thing on my mind. I look around and see that the girls are all there, finishing up their meals, talking among each other about some of the days events or what-not.

Like a woman possessed, though not without embarrassment, I say it. I've said many things that I've felt true to myself in many difficult situations throughout the years. But even my unwavering confidence felt the shame burn to my lips. I didn't even know where to start, but I said it anyways.

"Well... Um... Actually! Everyone, I have something I would like for you to hear. A proposition of sorts..." I feel their heads turn on me, but I'm looking down as to not meet their expressions, whatever they may be.

"So yes, I would like to know... If any of you, would like to have sex with me?"

A silent hushes over the room. What feels like hours pass as I feel ice fall down my back as I stare vacantly for their reactions, anything.

But Bernie is the first to speak, always the one to vocalize her surprise.

"S-S-Sex?! W-with you?! W-W-W-Why would yo-- Out of the blue?"

I swallow hard, already starting to try to defuse the reality I've created. With a sway of my hands, I start out--

"Sorry, I've simply been feeling quite weary and strange lately--"

Lysithea puffs out her chest and stands up. She closes her eyes for a second before saying.

"I-If it's what you wish, then I'll do it Lady Edelgard!" She says, her cheeks beat red.

As soon as she says it, I let out a husky sigh of relief, but also of that feeling--

So cute.

But still...

"N-No, it's not a demand or anything. I'm simply asking--"

"Even if it's not a demand, I owe you a whole lot! So please, allow me to if you so desire! I will be your partner!" Lysithea calls out. Her flaring personality seeming to come to a head with her vow. I look over at her, and I see the rest of the attendants start to waver.

"Lysithea..." Bernie says in a vacant tone, as if she's seeing the soul fly out of her.

"Thank you, Lyisthea. You're a very special lady." I say to her, truly and utterly meaning it. The absolute guts it took to perform that act in front of her friends--

"Wait, really?" Dorothea says with a shrug, looking between both me and Lysithea. "You're into girls too? Wouldn't've guessed... Hm..." She points at me and shakes her head like I'm the biggest fool there is.

"If you wanted to fuck, should've just asked Edelgard! I would've been more than happy to indulge you. In fact, both you and Lysithea? Sounds like good fun..." She's says with a lustful wilt in her voice, almost predatory as she bites her lip. "Count me in."

Petra lets a small exhale through the nose. "Sex, huh? That is an intimate ritual... But still... We're all friends, no? I am new to sex, but I'd be excited to try it!" She says, clasping her hands together. "Touching myself is not really cutting it... Maybe you can touch me, Dorothea?" She prods the girl next to her with her elbow, to which Dorothea's speechless mouth is nodded with her head. "Mhm..." She says after a few vacant seconds.

Staring towards Byleth, I felt the shock and energy of their enthusiasm fill me with various emotions. Needless to say my confidence, my everything is at it's peak. Three of the girls without my pleading, have accepted my selfish request.

"Sex with you El... Hmm... I suppose... It feels wrong..." She says at first. Looking to all the rest of us with a sort of sorry expression, conflict written across her face.

"I am your teacher, after all..."

"You're more than that." I say without thinking, immediately regretting the decision. But taking a huff. I might as well go the full way at this point.

"You're someone very dear to me. To all of us. You deserve to do as you wish. I promise it's fine." Byleth curls her lip before letting out a big sigh, before saying resoundingly. "Oh, what can I say..."

"I need this too..."

I bite my lip so hard blood almost comes out.

Bernie shrinks as the rest of us look to her now. She quivers a bit as she sees all of our glares, hiding behind a book she seemed to have been carrying before finally throwing it to the floor.

"F-Fine! If you're all doing it, don't leave me out!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

A gaggle of woman walk through the royal hallways awkwardly before finally reaching my room, the royal bedchambers. It's a huge bed really, one I've never really needed, but now I feel a bit thankful, truly, that it is that sizeable. I grin to myself about that observation.

I feel predatory as they all file into the room and stare at it's furnishings in awe at it's luxuriousness. I stare at their outfits, assorted, but uniquely their own.

Lysithea with her small petite body, and from behind you can really see her shapely rear end.

Byleth with her womanly figure, tall, beautiful, stalwart.

Dorothea with her big breasts and curvy body.

I know for certain Petra is sporting tone and firm muscles, a body of a true warrior princess.

And of course small Bernedatta, whose surely going to be interesting to have sex with.

I sit on the bed and feel my dress strain. I look to them and swallow. "Shut the door..." I say to no one in particular. And Bernadetta, who was already hanging in the back seems quick to oblige with a small squeak of surprise, as if I was addressing her personally.

And I undress. It's difficult, but I'm used to it. Until I'm down in my undergarments. I feel their eyes hang on me expectantly. As I do so I feel quick huff of surprise and murmur start to fill the room, their eyes shocked.

After all, peeking over my underwear is my manhood.

I swallow. "Y-yes, well, see... I have a penis..."

It's inexplicable, really. Magical experiments and such can lead to all sorts of weird side effects. This happens to be one of them, I suppose.

I feel them sort of shift uncomfortably as Dorothea gravitates towards me. She goes straight for it, groping at my breast and kissing at my cheek, while murmuring. "Y'know what, that's actually really hot... Too freakin' hot, actually..."

I let out a small yip, before grabbing at Dorothea's shoulder. "Mm, I know what you're after, but honestly seeing all of you look at me like this, I feel as if the teasing is already over. Let me begin the main course. I suppose you're first."

And with me deciding it like the leader I am, I feel a rush, and as if it was natural I point and snap at Bernie. "Whilst I'm doing this, you all better be undressed. And once you're done being good voyeurs, I want you to come behind me and start licking my behind."

To be honest, the words were like venom on my tongue. The fantasies I've had for long, now coming to fruition.

Within seconds of that request I grab Dorothea as if I was hugging her, but I wrap my arm around her torso and grab at her buttoned top. With a satisfying rip I completely destroy the outfit, much to her dismay, and sit up from the bed, guiding her along with me. With a grabbing of her shoulders, I direct her down, to where I want her.

"You get to wet this." I say with a smug tone. My pale, sizable cock, smooth and with my hanging testicles are within her vision.

Meanwhile, Bernie lets out a confused noise, as if her brain cannot possibly process her emotions. Like an undead creature, she dizzily starts to undress herself. I turn to see Petra already with her pants off, her top still on, starting to rub against her clit.

Bernie swallows as I feel Dorothea behold her prize, calling out:

"Y-Your butt- B-butt wh--"

"Yes my butt, it's a good place to lick. Plus you can probably hide that embarrassed little face of yours in between my ass, all the while you touch yourself like the good girl you most assuredly are. Maybe if you can't see them, they won't see you enjoying yourself."

It was harsh. Needlessly harsh. But I really did enjoy saying it. All the while Dorothea finally made her move, taking a testicle into her mouth and starting to suckle on it. I let out a soft moan. "You like my balls, hm?" I say absently, genuinely intrigued by the notion.

She murmurs against them as she starts to sniff them in a weird kinky sort of fashion. It tickles and feels pleasurable, but I suppose Dorothea likes to use all of her senses to the fullest during love making. Still... "Hm, no, well, I suppose this is a good announcement to make. I'm completely clean and bathed, so don't worry about my hygiene."

After a few more seconds of ball sucking, I pat Dorothea. "Alright, I've been feeling pretty worked up for a while now, so put it in your mouth already. I'll give you a treat in no time." Speaking of a treat, I see the frame of Bernadetta, more fit than I imagined, sauntering up to me as if sneaking. As she comes within arms length, I grab her arm and pull the shorter girl into a kiss. She is rigged for a few moments but gives in, before pulling away, a sloppy trail of saliva connecting the kiss.

"I-I'm ready..." She determines.

"I do love you, Bernie." I say with a soft smile. She crosses her legs as if trying not to let arousal leak out from between them, but then eventually they give out as she reaches her position, behind me. I feel her soft, yet callused hands, grab at my rear end and spread them. Just as I feel in front of me, Dorothea start to envelope my cock with her mouth.

I let out a large moan as i feel her warm strong appendage flick over my length, and at the same time I feel a tongue run over my asshole. "You're both so good... Good girls..." I say with a small guttural growl, reaching forward to grab Dorothea's hair. I feel her yip in an almost approving way, and I start to thrust myself forward into the depths of her mouth. This continues for a while before I feel Dorothea start to go faster, and deeper, down my large length. I feel my orgasm start to build to an unstoppable point. I scrunch my face down at the girl, gobbling away at my cock like a professional.

"Ah that's right, I should've expected this level of skill from you... F-Fuck...~" I remember who is servicing me and get the wry, unfiltered, naughty ideas into my head.

"Lovely Dorothea, how many professors dicks did you suck during our time at Garreg Mach? 20? 30? More? No wonder..." I thrust further, feeling my cock hit a barrier. "Damn, you're such a slut... Even don't have a gag reflex. Good...

Probably the only thing you're truly good at, right, slut? Sucking cock?"

I start to, with my own exceptional strength, buck forward. I feel more sloppy kisses pepper my rear hole, as if she's scared of inserting her tongue -- but yet with one particularly jerking thrust into Dorothea's gullet, whose spittle is starting to mess my lap, I feel her tongue (even if accidentally) enter my rear end.

Suddenly I feel my load spill down Dorothea's throat. Without warning I unload, hitching my breath and feeling the warmth of my semen start to pool around me as it unleashes in a violent spray, Dorothea letting out a surprised snort, maybe even one that's worried as it fills the back of her throat.

But I continue on even as I feel the load, I feel the power and pleasure overflow in a crescendo, the most pleasure -- the best feeling I've ever had. As I ride out my orgasm I feel the wet thrusts against her throat start to be met with load gasps of blocked air as she snorts, her eyes running and crying as I look down at her, her eyes starting to flicker into an almost unconscious state. My best friend, like this... Mm...

I hear the girl in front of me huff and spasm as I look down to see her cunt spray the ground with fluids. And with that notion I pull out, to which she coughs and starts to gasp for air. I heave my chest as I look down at her recovery process, concerned.

"L-Luckily we have healing magic..." Petra says through a moan, fingering herself, though giggling at her own comment.

After a while Dorothea makes her way up and sits on the bed, looking at me through her running make-up. "Mmph, fuck me..."

And who am I to deny such a reasonable request? I stand up and turn towards the bed, lifting up a leg, and spreading her pussy wide, it's sopping wet, and I give it a slap. "You seemed to have been quite pleasured back there, isn't that right, Dorothea?"

"Mm, hell yeah I was..."

"Having a big cock to choke on was really all you need, right?"

"Mmph, fuck me is it..." She says breathily, completely ruined and sweaty. This is Dorothea in her most primal form. And if she's isn't sexy... I don't know what is.

"Good to hear, my friend. Now take it in your pussy."

I press into her pussy and it slides right in with minimal resistance. I let out a sharp groan as I do so. It feels so soft and warm, I feel my head swim. I look down and regain my composure, drinking in the big breasted, soft woman in front of me, completely ruined due to my dominance over her. I slap at her rear sharply as I make my first thrust. "Who said you could stop, Bernie? Actually, you know what -- Lick at where our pussy and dicks meet. You get to have an upgrade."

The girl scurries over to me wordlessly, and immediately gets to work, licking at my length and it's meeting point. I feel Byleth gravitate towards me, starting to touch herself. Just as I feel Byleth move, Petra and Lysithea does as well, crowding around the scene. Though suddenly, Petra puts a foot up on the bed and starts to masturbate close to my eye level.

"I-I'm cumming..." She squeaks, as I see her convulse. She doesn't squirt at all like Dorothea did, but she's absolutely soaked, the wetness getting tangled in her small assortment of pubic hair. Of course the warrior princess probably wouldn't take TOO much stock in cleaning up down there. I reach over and run my fingers through her quim, and stick a finger in my mouth. It tastes like sex, nothing out of the ordinary. A mix of bitter and sweet.

"Mm, you've been so eager. And this is all from watching what I've been doing huh?" Petra nods with a huff. "Well then, as a reward for being so into this, you're going to get your pussy filled next, how does that sound?"

She couldn't help but agree with that notion, nodding slowly at first, but then faster. "Mm, yes, that sounds wonderful, really."

"Good." I say finally, before starting to thrust into Dorothea once again. The girl moans, and I lord over her. I grab at a breast absently as my other hand is busy holding her leg in position. "Mm, fuck, what a slutty cunt. You're really easy to please, aren't you? It's odd, I'd think you'd become used to sex, or am I really just that good?"

"You're -really- that fucking good, Edelgard...!" She says with a moan as I pinch her nipple.

"Well that's nice. Because I'm thinking that maybe instead of fucking random merchants all the time, whenever you're horny you can just come to the castle and get your fill."

"O-Oh, that's sounds -real- fucking good..." I start to buck into her harder and harder, the slaps filling the chamber, over the moans of the other girls.

I slap her breast before putting my thumb on her clit, starting to tweak it a bit as I start to thrust in deeper... And further. Trying to really get my length as deep as I can into her cunt. Into her cervix...

"So Dorothea, tell me, does any cock you've had compare to mine?"

"FUCK! NO!"

"Tell the rest of the girls how good it is...!"

"S-So amazing! The best!"

I feel the ego flow through me, and it powers my thrusts to go, my legs starting to buck wildly once again as I feel the surge flow through my body. I hunch over atop her, and start breathing into her ear. I want to bite her, but that's a bit far, right? Right?! I convince myself not to go that far. Not yet. But the pleasure continues nonetheless with a resolute thudding.

"I'm going to empty my balls into your cunt... Y-Y'know what...' I let out a chuckle at this thought. "If I fill you up nice and good, maybe you'll finally be able to fulfill your life long dream of marrying into royalty... Though it'd be more like getting bred into...!"

She lets out a resolute moan as she twists in bed, starting to cum around my cock. "Oh god yes...!" She says as I press onto her with my weight and continue to thrust, trying to steady her so I can get off.

I scoff, letting the play get the better of me as I act it out, going even harsher. "What a slut. If wanting to marry into money wasn't easy enough, you'd be okay with getting fucked into it just the same! How does that sound?! Want a kid?"

"Yes! Yes! PLEASE GIVE ME A KID EDELGARD...!" She screeches so louly, I'm sure the servants could hear.

With that the choice was easy, I hilted into her as far and deep as I could, gripping onto her leg and emptying myself deep into her womb. I fall atop her and pepper her with kisses. It takes a while, but the orgasm subsides, and I huff. I see Dorothea, her eyes r  
rolled back into her head and her chest heaving deeply. She's completely limp and not really responding. Did she actually pass out this time? I slap her face before slowly withdrawing from her cunt, a dollop of semen starting to leak out of her as I do so. Bernie is quick to clean up, lapping at it. I pat her head, as she looks up expectantly.

"I said who'd be next. You're too eager, much too eager." I give her a playful slap on the cheek, not hard enough to hurt at all.

"Now go and eat her out for a while. Don't waste any of that cum, my little shut-in." I direct her, and wordlessly now, she does as I say, pulling apart her puffy lips and digging in.

Gulping, Petra moves forward. "Could I really get pregnant?" She says with a quiver in her voice. I shrug. I actually have no clue. I tell them that, the truth. "Well... There's a chance..."

She looks worried for a moment, before letting out a husky sigh. "I-I can't resist..." I stand up and grab her into a hug, groping at her taut butt and squeezing it tightly as we embrace.

"You've been so into this... But there was the girl who was the first to admit it..." I look towards the white haired woman jilling herself over to the side tentatively. She looks shocked as I mention her and she waits for me to say more.

"Lay on your back on the bed Petra, next to Thea..." And she does so quickly, sprawling out. Seeing her full naked form, I see her chiseled musculature, particularly her six pack abs. It's truly the sight to behold. Though she's sadly not going to be using them much tonight.

"Why don't you take a seat, Lysithea? Sit on Petra's face. Get yourself some special service. You've earned it." And so she does, nodding towards me. "Alright then, Lady Edelgard." She was trying to hide the excitement in her voice, but seriously, who was she fooling? Petra seemed confused by my demand to Lysithea, but suddenly as Lysithea crawled onto the bed and spread her legs around her head, Petra realized how literally the statement might be.

"Oh, excuse me Lysithe-- Mmph!" A soft squishy pale rear end sits on the face of Petra, who immediately understands the next step. As Lysithea's slit tickles Petra's nose, I see her start to lap at it lick a cat to a bowl of milk, before wrapping her arms around the girls waist and holding her above her as she starts to lick and eat at it with a renewed sense of vigor.

Seeing this I smile softly at their enjoyment, brushing hair off of my shoulder before grabbing at Petra's thighs and lifting her legs over my shoulders. She's flexible, but still she gets dragged a bit, and I see Lysithea have to position herself. Her face is currently twisted in pleasure as she touches her clit, one other hand on her smaller breast as she fumbles with her nipple and focuses on balancing -- as to not fully put her entire weight on Petra's poor face. Though... She's not all that heavy.

"A virgin huh?" I say to Petra, staring down at her womanhood. It was wet for sure, but it looked rather unsullied. Well, to put the sense that it was certainly that of a virgin.

"I suppose so. We've all been quite too busy for personal relationships. Well, I'll give you exactly what you need, my lovely princess." I grab at her hips and start to line my cock up to her cunt. I see Petra break off from staring at Lysithea's back side and pussy, to see me as I tap at her hood with my cock. After a few light prods I begin to work my way inside, and without question it was pleasingly tight as one could image.

I let out a throaty moan, one I forgot to stiffen. Biting my lip as I see as Petra lets out a load moan herself, thrusting her head back onto the mattress in pleasure.

I start to work my way into Petra, and her pussy, well, the pleasure is quite overwhelming, even when compared to Dorothea's. It must be because this is her first time. Slowly, at first, I want her to be able to enjoy herself and take all of the emotions as they come. Plus, I want to stretch these moments out as much as possible.

Stretch? I smirk at the thought, as it's quite apt.

As I thrust into Petra, I feel the need, with her legs completely over my shoulders, to admire the rest of her. Running my hands through her tight and chiseled features, soft yet firm, as I thrust into her I see her writhe and yip in pleasure as my touch adds to the experience.

"You've always been so good, Petra. This is the least I can do." I say earnestly, not teasing her for the moment as I run my hands along her abs.

"N-Ngh, Edelgard... This is quite... Wonderful... More so than I thought..." She says, still squirming.

"Are you having some trouble? This -is- your first time, after all."

"No. I am a strong girl Edelgard! Give me your most ferocious lovemaking." She says sternly back, before Lysithea reaches down and guides her pussy against Petra's lips, obviously getting some mileage out of the experience.

"Enough yapping, you still have some work to do..." She says with a teasing smirk on her lips, the white haired girl obviously enjoying the experience in a similar vein to me. She'll get her moment soon enough.

I feel myself start to reach my summit inside Petra, and start thrusting further, faster, harder. "What a good little princess, getting such a royal treatment tonight, correct?" I give her a giant smack on her behind as I pull her body further up, to the point to which her pelvis is sticking up in the air a bit. Once again poor Lysithea is out of a tongue, but I'm getting ready to finish her off. Petra grabs my hands and squeezes down hard, letting out a guttural noise as I fuck her harder, and in a new way.

I feel her walls CLAMP down on me as I do so, and I know that's she's cumming. The sensation of those velvety muscles around me set me off, as I lean down and give her a huge kiss, painting the inside of her with my semen a swell.

We're locked together for nearly minute, lips and pussy and dick. I break away and take a deep breath, panting as I see the girl mewling about, drowsy. I pull out slowly, another freshly cummed in pussy, for...

"Ah, Bernie, you have another treat, dearest." I pull the girl up roughly and throw her in front of Petra. "See if you can't lull her to sleep with your lips." The girl lets out a husky moan.

"A-Am I next?"

"Nope, you're going to be..." I look around and see Byleth, who seems to be quietly masturbating herself as she stares on. And of course, Lysithea, whomst seems to have been dangerously close to orgasm.

"After Lysithea, perhaps I'll think on letting you have some of my cock... But only if you clean up that mess, completely and properly."

Lysithea crawls over on the bed, next to a row of prone, creampied ladies. "Well you're up next. Excited?"

Lysithea nods eagerly, laying on her ba-- Actually.

"That won't do, Lysithea." I say with a lilt in my voice almost sinister. "I've fantasized of having sex with you before, and honestly... I'd love to see that cute little butt of yours while I ravage you. All fours, Lysithea."

She slowly turns around. "Oh...!" She says almost surprised, but still excited nonetheless. "My butt... You've thought of this before?"

"Over the years you've matured in some great ways! Must say, this was a way that was unexpected, but most welcome." I say as I see her stick her butt in the air. Shapely and round, soft and smooth. Perfect, essentially.

"Alright, without any more delay--" With the wetness of all the others women and spittle and what-not thus far, it doesn't take me much time to claim Lysithea's pussy -- though -- it might've been even tighter than Petra's. I let out a solid gasp as I hilt inside of her in this position.

"Ah-- Did I just take your virginity too? Count me lucky."

Lysithea just leans down and bites the sheets, letting out a scream into them as she does so. "I'll take that as a yes, certainly." I say in a fevered tone as I smack at her rump. I hear the sound resound out, and another yelp feed the sheet.

I start to pound into her heavily as I wrap an arm around her stomach and go fast off the gate. I did have a pace in mind for Lysithea, certainly. Going top speed out the gate seemed fair.

With every other thrust a punctuate it with a slap on each of her cheeks, and suddenly after a few seconds of this I feel her walls clench down on me as well, drenching my cock and causing me to have to push even harder into her.

"Cumming so quickly. That deserves punishment." I hit her red rear again and she lets out a loud scream, looking over and seeing that the sheet is absolutely soaked with her saliva.

"Y-Yes it does...!" Lysithea moans out. "I'm sorry, I'm such a bad girl...!"

I reach forward and tug at the wild unruly mane of white hair. I grab at it and gather into a faux ponytail before tugging on it. Using it as an anchor for my thrusting, I hear her cry out, no longer able to bury her face.

"This. Is what bad girls fucking deserve...!" I moan out. How vulgar of me.

After a few seconds of her mewling, her ass quaking as my pelvis slaps into it. I call out to the poor, moaning girl in front of me.

"So you wanted sex with me, huh? How has your expectations been lived up to?!"

I slap her ass once more, and that got a quivering answer quick.

"A-a-a-a thousand times better...! M-More!" She pauses for a moment, moaning. "I-I-I love this!"

And with that, I couldn't hold back that stirring in my loins any longer, I start to cum into her before pulling out and firing the rest of my load against her butt. She looks behind, confused, but obviously near another orgasm. She's panting, her tongue out. "W-Wha--"

I give her another smack and her body quakes, cumming then, from a slap of her ass.

"Y'know..." I say, admiring the painted work of her butt and the beauty of the body of the girl before me. She's small, smaller than the rest of us, but very shapely in all of the right areas. Her small breasts are really adorable, and her entire body is pale and smooth, almost like mine.

"Actually, I'm not done with you yet." I grab ahold of my cock and smear some cum along her asshole. The girl yips as I do so, before picking her up, very light, I sit back on the night stand and pick up her lower half, before lining my cock up with her butt. Using that force I enter, and Lysithea squirms back against my tits. "Ahaa-- W-Wha-- Oh my go--" The expression on her face is spiraling. "T-This is... Too much..." She starts to say. She's unbelievably tight as she squirms on my lap, her muscles clenching like a vice, but somehow still feeling good. I thrust deeper into her, and her eyes are mingled with a myriad of lustful sights to behold. Helping her I grab at her cheek and guide her mouth to my breast, to which she immediately attaches to and starts suckling and licking hungrily.

"You'll grow into a great buttslut, for sure. There's no one in the entirety of Fodlan who'd resist this hole, that's for certain..." I say matter-of-factly as I guide her body up and down my cock.

"Like my tits? How shameless... How cute." With that I redouble my effort as I bounce her on my lap. I feel my cum drip on my thigh and so as to not get it all sticky and awkward I prop my own leg up on the nightstand as to spread my legs so the cum and her juices will go... Onto the nightstand... I see...

"Well, you're going to be sullying my furniture with your slutty cum, does your horniness know no bounds?" Ironic for me to be saying at this point, I know.

With a minute or so of her bouncing, I eventually end up unloading deep within her ass. She mewls against me, her eyes rolling back for a moment before flickering forth and cumming some more. "It's so... Warm..." She says breathily. Flicking more of our love on the nightstand.

"I feel... So warm..." She practically drools out as I lift her off my lap and place her on the bed. However as I do so, like an attached kitten she clings onto my arm. "P-Please, cuddle with me..."

"I'll do anything, just please pay attention to me..." She says shamelessly, her true emotions, true feelings. I can't help but respect the pureness of her sentiment. It touches even my heart. I smile at her, and let out a sigh.

"I can't cuddle with you, but I'll hold onto you while I tease Bernie... In fact..." I see the girl, who is eyeing us, still eating cum, (or what's left) looking like someone who was caught not paying attention in class.

"Come up, it's your turn."

She grows wide eyed at the prospect. "R-Really?!" She yelps out in joy. "Wow, I can't believe it... It's been so long..."

I look at her and click my tongue as she sits up on the bed. "Refer to me as "Mistress" from now on..."

I say to her with a smug expression. Well, it seems like I've already degraded her to such as a state where saying that might not come to a surprise.

"M-Mistress...?! T-This is just like one of my erotic novels...!" She says to herself, biting her thumb.

"Indeed it is. But you get to enjoy it in real life, lucky you. Now say thank you to mistress." I say, patting her mess of purple hair.

Lysithea clutches to me, watching the sight. My left side is flanked by the girl who rubs her face into the side of my tit. What a needy woman she is. I shall dote on her some more later, perhaps.

"Thank you mistress!" Bernadetta says, bowing her head towards me. "On your back, Bernie." I reply simply. She gets into position as per my instructions. "Good girl." I reassure her thusly.

I rub my cock against her absolutely soaked pussy, and I start to thrust against her slit. She moans expectantly as I start to do so, but I keep on rubbing her with my length.

"Now now, Bernie, you were always so shy, hiding up in your room..." I start out saying, looking into her eyes.

"If I knew you were that much of a slut, I'd let you hide in -my- room, for sure. The poor shut-in, I should've expected she'd be so naughty..."

"You're enjoying this aren't you...?" I look to see Bernie whimpering at my teasing, gritting her teeth.

"I-I-I... P-Plea--" I raise my brows and give her a sinister look of disapproval.

"Yes, mistress..." She corrects herself. "This is what I deserve... I'm such a slut..."

"Good, now you're so honest, aren't you? Much better than before with your feelings." I rub on her hood, teasing her clit with my cockhead.

"So tell me, do you deserve my cock?" I say with a hum, putting a finger to my lips and grinding, harder, faster.

"Y-Yes! I really do..." She wraps her legs around my back and tries to pull me into her.

"Ah. That's not for -you- to decide!" Pulling back, I put a hand on her throat, as to communicate the seriousness of the situation and slight she's made, then looking down at the girl with voracious, hungry red eyes. "Apologize to your mistress." I say with a snarl.

She pouts for a moment, but the hand to her throat makes her answer clear, and quick. "I-I'm so sorry, mistress..."

"Yes you will be, I'm sure..." I squeeze her thighs together. I start to thrush against her thighs, thrust harder and harder as I feel my orgasm build. She looks horrified as I speed up, catching on. "N-No, p-p-" She bites her tongue and throws her head back helplessly, getting overwhelmed by the shame and neediness and discipline.

"No, what?"

"Y-Yes mistress, cum using my thighs..." She corrects herself.

"That's more like it." I say as I speed up and spill my load across her flat tummy. I stripe it with white, letting out a hefty sigh as I do so. I reach down and run my fingers through my seed, and offer it to her lips. "Well that suffices, I know how much you must love your treats by now..."

I say as she suckles on my fingers, diligently, wrapping her tongue around it like it was a precious jar of honey.

As I turn my back I pat her head, but feel her arms wrap around me. "P-please! C-Cum in me Mistress, I need your seed!"

I look back at her coldly. I want to give it to her, but I feel the need to wrap her along my finger. Selfish of me, I know, but this has been the greatest I've felt... Well... Ever, probably.

"Why should I do that? Convince me. If not, be gone." I say, shooing her off.

"I'm going crazy!" Bernie says, eyes wide, quivering. Tears form in her eyes. "P-Please, I'll do anything! I don't really care about all of this dumb post-war bureaucracy stuff! I'd much rather you... You treat me like a slut all day long!"

"Hm, why is that?" I say, acting dumb, My heart thuds with the prospect.

"B-Because-- Well-- I want to be your slut!" She cries out, like it's obvious. It's a good thing to hear. Something I didn't expect to hear today.

"Well, I suppose... Well, I suppose you've convinced me..." I say with a chuckle. "Alright, get in position. Put it in." I say throwing her back onto the bed and having her spread her legs.

"T-Thank you lady Edel--- Oooooh~!" She cries out as I enter her, doing so roughly, without tact. "Mistress." I correct with a spit.

"Mistress! Thank you so much!" I start to thrust into her at an alarming rate, causing her to writhe next to the other two creampied ladies. Lysithea clutches onto me tightly, obviously liking what she's seeing me do, reaching down and masturbating helplessly against her completely soaked cunt.

"I think that having you get pregnant..." I say with a huff, cutting me off with a trail before continuing. "Chaining you to my bedpost... That sounds good... Huh...?!"

"YES! OH MY GODDESS! FILL ME WITH SEED! GIVE ME A CHILD!" I start to thrust into her with blinding speed, enough so that the slaps almost don't have a chance to stop resonating before another sounds out. "Yes, I'm going to knock you up slut..." I say, tongue hanging out.

Before suddenly I collapse onto her and fill her womb with my seed. The girl goes limp nearly immediately, feeling her pussy spasm helplessly against me as I fill her. I pull out and slap my cock against her pelvis.

"Fwew..." I look around at everyone, three pretty much passed out, Lysithea clutched to me, woozy. And I see her. Byleth.

I blush still somehow, looking at her. "Ah, you've been so quiet..." I start out, trailing off as I look away.

"This is a side of you I've never seen..." She's started out. She's naked, a small patch of her near her pussy, but still very wet, I can tell even from this distance.

"I'm... I don't know what to say..." I say, swallowing. I rub my shoulder. "Y'know, Byleth... I wish I could've said this to you at a better time, but I think it's obvious... I really love you."

"I love all of my friends too..." I correct quickly, cursing myself. "But I love you more so. Romantically. I... Never knew how to say it..."

"I... Know. And... I feel similarly." She says, blushing as she walks closer to me. "I just... Never thought you'd allow this for yourself. It shocked me, really, truly."

She continues, but my mind is nearly snapped. I feel my body sears with warmth as she reciprocates my feelings. A million dreams couldn't have prepared me for this.

"I always thought that you didn't want to... Focus on things like that. You wanted to look away from that side of you, despite your feelings. I didn't want to impose on your resolve." She says, simply. I nod at her, and let out a happy sigh.

"I get your reasoning. I've been a real fool though. I thought that was all I needed, to get what I wanted... But I actually wanted so much more than just realizing my dream." She cups my face with her hand, and we pull into a blissful kiss. It lasts minutes, but the fireworks go off in my head.

"You've made a mess of the girls..." Byleth says as she breaks away from me, poke Bernie, who slowly stirs. She looks up and sees Byleth. I point at her and tell her to come near me. She complies limply. I look down at Lysithea. You two, bend over in front of me. They do so without much more prompting, sticking their butts in the air on the bed. Immediately I put my fingers in their cunts and start to play with them. They respond with a serious of mewls as I do so, pampering them to their much needed lustful desires.

"Byleth, why don't you give my cock some loves with those huge breasts of yours? Darling..." I add a nicety at the end of that sentence, honestly I won't be treating her like this usually. It's just hard to balance being sweet to her, and rough to the others.

"You have a such a nice cock..." Byleth breathes out as she moves her breasts to sandwich my penis. As she does so, the tip pokes out from betwixt them, and she rectifies that with starting to suck on it. Her tongue lashes out and whips my cockhead, before she spits down onto her breasts and lathers it up with that so as I rub my cock it feels nice and slick. She looks at me expectantly, her beautiful eyes staring up at me as if to study my expression.

I let out a husky moan in kind. Even after all this sex my stamina has not dwindled all too much, but I'm starting to feel a bit winded after my -- how many orgasms will this be? Ah, who cares. Needless to say, my body is built to be a bit more capable than others.

She presses her tits together as I fuck against them, until eventually she feels it swell, she licks her lips and pops off my cock. "Cum. Cum on my face." And just like that, I paint her pretty face with my cum. She licks up the cum across her lips proudly, letting out a satisfied hum as she does so.

"Mm, tastes good..." She says softly. "Well..." She turns around and hikes her butt up, before shaking it towards me. "You've creampied them all thus far, come on, I've grown tired imagining you doing that to me as well..." She cooes like a seductress, tempting me -- Well, not like I'd ever say no to the offer.

And so without much more ceremony, I see her say, looking behind her. "Get in." And I push my cock for the umpteenth time, into a new pussy. It takes a while, a while of rough sex, but I eventually reach the same peak inside her as well. I cum deep into her cunt, slathering her insides with my seed.

And as I do so, I feel the girls around my fingers start to convolse as I jerk my fingers hard inside of them, eventually feeling them reach their peaks. Their creampied pussies squelching hard as the aroma of sex grows even more pungent still in the room.

As I do so, I see Lysithea turn around and crawl onto her knees in front of me after I pull out of Byleth. Byleth flops on the bed, but gets up, her stamina seeming a bit better than the others. (Though I treated her much more simply). The white haired girl takes one of my smooth, hairless pale nuts into her mouth and starts suckling. I see Byleth jerk the other girls awake. She starts off saying:

"Y'know, we've been so busy recently, why don't we all take a week off?" The green haired beauty comments naturally as Petra and Dorothea rouses themselves, though it seems like Dorothea had already been enjoying herself, I just hadn't been paying much attention to the girl.

They sit up on the bed, and Bernie snakes around me, grabbing my butt and starting to rim me. Without my permission -- but -- oh wow, that feels heavenly. I feel loathe to admit, but maybe I shouldn't berate her for that.

The other girls come to their knees in front of me, starting to suckle at my cock. Byleth continues speaking. "I think that'd be great, all of us, not leaving this room... For a while..." She stops speaking as she wraps her lips around the tip of my cock. Petra starts to lick at the spaces beside me whilst Dorothea starts to eat at my breast, nomming onto it firmly as she rubs my rear end.

At the same time I hear Bernie go at it, sticking her tongue as deep as she can into my butt and vocalizing it nonsensically. "Bleghha.... Mmm... Wraaaa..." She moans into me as she does her work. Needless to say the hum feels good as the vibrations add another dimension to the pleasure, as the other girls assault me at all of my erotic zones at once. I swallow hard and thump my foot, the orgasm building -- no -- growing harder as I try to stave it off.

I thrust into Byleth's mouth weakly as Lysithea encases both of my balls with her mouth now, trying to fit both sizable testicles in but failing -- though continuously trying, almost desperately. I feel my peak start to reach, as I moan out a warning for the first time this night: "I'm gonna cum..."

And with that, they all seem to get a similar idea, Bernie rotates away from my butt and gets in front of me, and they all drop to their knees. I start to jerk myself off feverishly, blindingly fast, the girls stick their tongues out, and I start to spray into Byleth's mouth. But there's so much. One after one I paint their faces. Cumming the hardest I've done tonight, like a stallion I empty myself onto their cute and beautiful features, much to their mixed delight. I huff out, falling back towards the bed, spent a bit for now.

I look over to them and chuckle weakly.

"Yeah I suppose that's a great suggestion... What's one week, Byleth?" I say, looking across all of their excited expressions in a daze. "They can handle it for a while... I've only elected the most capable. And we deserve a celebration fitting for our accomplishments..." I pause and add with a sly smile.

"Plus, there's many more unsullied holes for me to explore..."

**Author's Note:**

> Would've had more fluff, but there's a lot of Edelgard to go around.


End file.
